FT Walkthrough
' Business and Pleasure, level 5 ''A certain businessman is looking for someone to do some light troubleshooting for him. Maybe you should give him a call. Mission Objectives * Enter the Business Summit * Investigate the First Trader * Investigate the Second Trader * Investigate the Third Trader * Investigate the Fourth Trader (this one comes up later) Mission Notes This is the first of the Freetrader Career Missions. you will be introduced to your main career contact NPC, who will first ask you a few questions about your motivations, and then outline his business plan for you and tell you what you can do to help. You are to attend a trade conference in his place and find out some things about his competitors. The Trade conference is in a nearby port: * Britain: Bartica Exhaust all conversation option with every NPC you meet. You might have to talk to some NPCs more than once or even more than twice, because you might get new conversation options that were unlocked while talking to someone else Once you are at the location of the conference, you will first find yourself in an ante-room with a few NPCs: the host, one of the traders, and the doorman. The doorman won't let you in because your business contact is something of a persona non grata among his peers... so talk to the other trader and the host to get the trader to sponsor you (you will have to go back and forth between the two a few times. For example, the host will need to sign your invite after the trader has sponsored you, only then will the doorman accept it). Once you're inside, there is now a large number of new traders for you to talk to. As stated before, talk to everyone. Then go and talk to everyone again. In particular, take notice of two things: * there is a table with various wines and spirits in one of the siderooms, and * there is a rather nervous fellow in the corridor just to the right of the entrance (remember his name - make a note if necessary). These two belong together. One of the traders upstairs will tell you about the nervous guy's drinking problem at some point, mentioning him by name - now you'll be able to talk to him again and ask him if he wants a drink. Then you can click on the wine table and return to him. This will finish one of the three objectives and enable another one to be finished elsewhere (without the alcoholic you can't finish "First Trader" objective). Step-by-Step Guide Gain access to the conference Speak with Doorman *Choose "the doorman your invitation" *Your invitation is declined. Speak with Dean Redgate *Choose "Your doorman refuses to accept my invitation. What is the meaning of this?" *Speak with Bradford Sperry *Choose "You must have heard of Christopher Burrows, I imagine. Have you had any dealings with him?" *Choose "The host told me I need someone to sponsor my invitation -- seems the fellow who signed this one I've got isn't welcome in there. Now, I hate to impose, especially as we've just met, but ..." Speak with Dean Redgate *Choose "Bradford Sperry has agreed to sponsor my invitation." Speak with Doorman *Choose "Here's an invitation that has nothing to do with Christopher Burrows. May I come in now?" Click on the door. *Enter the Business Summit (complete) Investigate Shaw Blundstone/Catala Talk to Shaw Blundstone/Catala *Choose "How are coffee and tobacco..." *Choose "What have you done..." **Tells you his dealings with Harry Ensor/Teobaldo, Cedruc Flyer/Lazcano & Hannah Newbury Talk to Harry Ensor/Teobaldo *Choose "Rumor has it..." Talk to Cedruc Flyer/Lazcano *Choose "Shaw Blundstone/Catala told me..." Talk to Hannah Newbury *Choose "Rumor has it..." Talk to Shaw Blundstone/Catala *Choose "LieI have to say..." 'Investigate Harry Ensor/Teobaldo Speak with Quentin Summers/Alfaro *Choose "How's business these days?" Speak with Amy Brinkworth/Fortuna *Choose "How's business?" Speak with Trevor Gird/Pellicer *Choose "You seem to have a good sense of what's going on. I am looking for information about Ensor's/Teobaldo's associates. For people who are supposed to drum up new trade deals, they seem awfully tight-lipped about his operation." Speak with Tobias Haden/Meneses *Choose "Trevor Gird/Pellicer tells me you once worked with some of Harry Ensor's/Teobaldo's current employees. I'm thinking of doing some business with Ensor/Teobaldo... freedrader to freetrader, can you tell me anything useful about those former associates of yours?" Talk to Quentin Summers/Alfaro *Choose "Pardon me, but do you feel all right? You sound a little out of sorts, if you don't mind my saying so." *Choose "Can I get you something to drink? Perhaps it will help your concentration." Go to the Dining Room and click on "Various Wines and Ports" *System Message: "You pour out a drink of the strongest-looking beverage. Let's see if this loosens Sommers's tongue" Talk to Quentin Summers/Alfaro *Choose "Summers/Alfaro the drink Here you are." Investigate Isaac Pett/Trueba Speak with Fulke Murden/Marquez *Choose "I trust your business is doing well, Fulke Murden/Marquez?" Speak with Wilham Dalton/Santiage *Choose "You're in charge of Murden's accounts? He must think pretty highly of you. I take it?" Speak with Isaac Pett/Trueba *Choose "May I speak frankly, Isaac Pett/Trueba? I heard Murden is a major player now, even going so far as trying to cut in on your profits, but I'm skeptical so I decided to go right to the source. Is it true?" Speak to Walter Carless/Reyes *Choose "You work for Isaac Pett/Trueba, don't you? I'm curious about a competitor of your employer's, this Fulke Murden/Marquez. Pett/Trueba suggested you could give me some details." Speak with Isaac Pett/Trueba *Choose "LieYour associate filled me in, Pett/Trueba. I want to lend you a hand." Speak with Wilham Dalton/Santiage *Choose "For someone so enthusiastic about hot beverages and burning leaves, you must have a lot of ice in your veins - selling out your boss to Isaac Pett/Trueba was a pretty cold thing to do, Dalton/Santiage." Speak with Fulke Murden/Marquez *Choose "I've heard that you're one of Isaac Pett's/Trueba's prime competitors. If, say, I were looking for information about Pett's/Trueba's business plans or strategies, might you know anything of interest?" Ground Breaking Level 10 ' ''Your business partner wants to set up facilities for refinement and manufacturing of finished goods right here in the New World. In this way he hope to get around the monopoly of the established trading companies. And he needs you to help scout out a possible building site. Mission Objectives * Explore the Area *Negotiate with the Mayans *Defeat the Mayans: 0/3 Mission Notes This is a swashbuckling mission on a jungle map. At first, you will need to run into the jungle for a short way. At some point you will get a system message about a commotion on the beach. Return there to find some Mayan warriors threatening your party. Talk to the Mayans. Eventually they will turn hostile (they're all level 10). Defeat them (your crew will help you) to finish the mission. It does not seem to be possible to avoid the fight through choosing the correct conversation options. In the end, it all comes down to "we're leaving, but not without my men" as the best possible scenario, at which point they will attack you. ' Deals within Wheels, Level 15 ' Your businessman associate has another trouble-shooting job for you. This time, you have to re-negotiate a deal that's in danger of falling apart. It seems an unknown third party is trying to sabotage the talks, but that is a problem for another day. For now, you need to talk to each of the businessmen involved and try to salvage the agreement. Mission Notes This mission has you run around to various ports and talk to some NPCs. There are multiple outcomes, based on which conversation options you choose. Among the possibilities are that the shipwright may agree to offer the farmer the same deal on tools, he may cut split the deal between the other two contacts so that the one who lost half the deal demands monetary compensation, or the deal may be unchanged, and the farmer who was left out requires monetary compensation. This doesn't seem to have any effect beyond changing the flavor text. After negotiations, three level 15 Dutch thugs are waiting for you when you board your ship. That means you have to click on the Coxswain in the port where the shipwright is to continue. Return to the lumberman and the plantation owner to inform them how the deal works out, then finally return to your mentor. ' Diving Loyalties, Level 20 ' Your business contact has engaged you for a little breaking and entering. He has located a local guild of freelance troubleshooters who are frequently employed by the man he suspects of interfering with his business deals. Break into their guild hall and search for any clues about their motives. Mission Objectives * Search the Guild Records * Defeat All Enemies: 0/3 * Find Proof of Your Innocence Mission Notes The mission takes place in one of the following ports: * Britain: Santa Catalina Go to the port as directed and enter the mission instance. Immediately inside, there is a shelf with some papers. Click on the shelf to discover a paper that proves you are the one who ordered the attack. After you have read the paper, three enemies (all level 20) appear. These include the rival you were sent to investigate, and he is lieutenant rank. Fight and defeat them, then you search them for evidence and find proof of your main suspect's doings. Return to your contact for your reward. ' Offers They Can’t Refuse, Level 25 ' Your business associate has one more proposal for you. Mission Notes Your main mission NPC suggests that you strike out on your own from now on. To help you with that he is introducing you to a business associate of his. However, for that associate to agree to work together with you, you will in turn have to convince her three partners first. This is a three part mission. To speed things up, it might be advisable to take the following items with you before going to see your new partner: * Ore, Iron: 15 * Ore, Copper: 15 * Planks (Oak): 15 The first NPC you have to convince will want three different stacks of items as a sign that you can deliver on your promises (list see above). After you've provided these, you will have to set sail to the next port. The second NPC wants you to help him with a trader that is slandering him and telling everyone he's cheated. Convince that man that silence is better for his health. What this comes down to is a swashbuckling duel with a single level 24 Lieutenant. You will only have to bring him to about 25% health before he'll surrender. The third NPC will just expect you to answer a question or two. Since you only get one reply option in each case, there's nothing you can do wrong here. Finish that conversation, then return to talk to your new partner, THEN return to the first port to finish the mission and claim your reward. Miscellaneous Information * WARNING!! As of 1.1.54.0., this mission currently has a bug that will cause you to lose items if you only do a partial delivery for the first NPC. Only turn in the items when you have all of them to turn in at once!! Unknown if this bug still exists, but always good to be cautious. ' Signed in Blood, Level 30 ' Mission Notes Guinevere Tinsley has sent along word through the usual channels that she's found a "profitable voyage" for your upstrart troubleshooting business. 1) Nation NPC "has sent along word through the usual channels that she's found a 'profitable voyage' for your upstart troubleshooting business. Meet with her to learn the details." 2) "A merchant named (NPC 2) is interested in hiring you for a 'profitable voyage' of some sort." Nation NPC "has arranged a meeting with (NPC 2), proceed to the location marked on your charts and find out what, exactly, this voyage will entail." 3) "(NPC 2) has engaged your services as negotiator for his next convoy. He has every expectation that the convoy will run into pirates along the way, and wants to ensure that his ships survive any such encounter, even if he loses some cargo. If you do encounter pirates, raise the white flag of surrender, and then prepare to talk your way out of the situation." There's no sailing involved here, you simply start the mission and end up on a ship. Talk to the crew and then talk to the pirate captain. You will have to duel the pirate captain (he surrenders if you beat him enough). 4) "Though (NPC 2)'s convoy did indeed have a run-in with pirates, you were able to negotiate an amicable transfer of goods to the buccaneers without losing any of (NPC 2)'s ships in the bargain. It was not a pleasant negotiation, but it was the only way to ensure at least some of the goods and all of the merchant vessels survived." 5) "You have completed a strange and difficult negotiation with some remarkably talkative pirates, and (NPC 2) is satisfied with the amount of goods you were able to save -- and delighted that none of his ships were lost. His assistant will handle the small matter of your pay." ' Follow the Money, level 35 Mission Notes 1) Nation NPC "wants to meet with you, most likely about a new business endeavor that would be perfect for your increasingly successful troubleshooting concern. Meet with her to learn the details." 2) Nation NPC "has directed you to (NPC 2), a merchant who claims to know why pirates in the region have been so successful and aggressive of late. Meet with your new patron at the coordinates marked on your charts." 3) NPC 2 "believes he knows who's behind the increasing number of attacks on Trade Union convoys in the area -- he believes one of the 'big four' trading companies is hiring pirates to go after the independent union merchants, believing the Trade Unions are a threat to their monopolies. The question is, which company is behind it? Head to Tortuga and see what you can learn from the pirates who make that den of iniquity their home. Rum has been known to loosen many a buccaneer's lips." Mission Objectives * Search for Information * Defeat Upton Rye * Escape! Step-by-Step Walkthrough This part takes place in Tortuga for Freetraders of all nations: Speak to '''Claudio Randle'. After doing so, you will get a conversation option with Anne Lucie Bussey: "That old salt, Claudio Randle, he isn't too friendly, is he?" Anne Lucie Bussey will suggest having a brawl. Return to Claudio, and you'll get a new conversation option, and he will tell you to insult Upton Rye's sister. Talk to Upton Rye, tell him his sister is a tramp, and he'll fight you (he is a level 35 Lieutenant-rank NPC). Defeat him, and return to Claudio. Claudio Randle will now answer questions You can ask some general questions, but ultimately you'll have to figure out who else in the bar to talk to. He can tell you about each of them. Fan Xia Wei, ask her questions and she wont understand. Ask''' Claudio Randla''' ? for someone who speaks Chinese, he'll recommend Léonard Svendsen. Svendsen now has a conversation option for Chinese. Ask him about it, and he'll get another option regarding speaking to the Chinese woman. He'll tell you to join him at her table. Follow him upstairs and wait until he's in position next to Fan Xi Wei, then speak to him to speak to her. She'll reveal that Christoffer Deverin was a swabby on her ship and that her ship has been attacking freetraders. New conversation option with Christoffer Deverin. He wants you to find him another captain. Anne Lucie will tell you that St. Brieucq may be looking, but talking to her won't unlock a new conversation option with him. Randle, however, says the same thing, and this will unlock the new conversation option. Speak to St. Brieucq. He'll tell you he's willing to take on anyone provided they accept religion. Return to Deverin, and he'll reveal that the "Disquiet" was the ship he served on and hitting freetraders. Captain Dionet was his captain. Speak to Dionet, he'll have a new option to ask if he's the captain. Speak again, and he'll have one about the trade companies. Speak a''' third time''' to keep pressing him about it. He'll tell you that your national Trade Union hired him. Press one more time, and he'll engage you in battle. At this time, you get a new objective: "Escape!". You can stay to finish the battle, or leave immediately. Return to (NPC 2) to report and claim your reward. Quarantine, level 40 ' ''Your trade contact has sent word that she's found another patron for your independent troubleshooting business. Meet with her to learn the details. Mission Objectives * Investigate Bonaire * Defeat the Crazed Villagers: 0/3 * Escape! Mission Notes After meeting with your main career contact, she will tell you that her associate was successful in his search for pirates willing to help you investigate the attacks on Trade Union convoys. She suggests you with them aboard your ship and explain what you have in mind. This first part takes place on an instanced version of your ship. Talk to the pirates in your cabin to send them on their way, then leave via the door. Next you will have to see a business associate of your main contact in another port. He engages you to deliver a cargo of medicine to the Dutch island of Bonaire in New Granada. An outbreak of some virulent, unknown disease has forced the Dutch Navy to cordon off the place, but his brother is trapped on the island -- he's therefore willing to pay you quite well to break the quarantine. When you first reach Bonaire, the town seems deserted. Just inside, to the right, is Willem Schmilder, prince of the town. Talk to him. Afterward, go into the jungle (the entrance is just to the right of Willem). It is the standard jungle map. Go toward the beach and you'll find your contact's brother. Talk to him, and he and two other villagers will attack you. They are shambling and growling, and the implication is that they have somehow become zombies. All enemies in this part of the mission are level 40 as well. They have very high hitpoints but only 1 balance each and are easy to defeat. Defeat them, and then leave the zone and return to the town. There you'll find some guards - talk to them. After speaking to the guards, more villagers will appear to fight. Fight your way back to your boat and leave the town. You can claim your reward from the man who sent you to Bonaire. ' You Get What You Pay For, Level 45 ' You've received word that your business contact has information concerning your "agents", which must mean your pirate hirelings have learned something about the Trade Union turncoat. Meet with her to find out what she's learned. Mission Notes According to your main contact, the pirates that you and her associate hired to investigate have returned and are waiting for you aboard your ship. When you speak to them in an instanced version of your cabin, they'll give you a name and evidence and then they'll leave, after implying that it's a bad idea not to have more work for them. When you exit the room, they'll be standing on the deck of your ship, trying to take over. You'll have to fight both of the ringleaders (which are Lieutenant-rank NPCs) and 13 of their minions. All enemies will be level 45, and you'll have a bunch of your crewmen to help you. It's a great deal like a boarding fight, actually. Return to your contact's associate in the second port to claim your reward. Mission Objectives * Defeat all Pirates: 0/15 ' Halls of Commerce, Level 50 ' You've received an urgent summons from (Nation NPC), who said she must meet with you to discuss a 'matter of life and death.' Best not to keep her waiting. Go to Port Royal to speak with Dillon Brinkworth, you find him dead in his office, 3 npcs appear in the office and say you killed him and accuse you of piracy. Go speak with the trade union bosses at The Company Office in Port Royal to defend yourself of the accusation. Choose the wise choices of talks with the npcs to defend yourself and accuse them, then kill the npcs and go back to Hamilton Noel in Port Royal to end the mission. ' The Standover Man, Level 51 ' Basilissa Snelders wants you to meet with Fabiana Carra, the lover of the Sea Dog that's trying to blackmail the West India Company. Mission Objectives * Meet with Fabiana Carra